you are my favorite song
by DeepBrokenLover
Summary: your past may be with for a long time but bcoz of the accident that happened, will everything be the way just as it was? NxM..HxR..song fic evryone!read and review,,
1. Chapter 1

**YOU ARE MY FAVORITE SONG**

**SUMMARY: Mikan and Natsume knew each other when they are young. Their families are close to each other. 12 years after, their paths have crossed and they did not remember each other. Will love still bloom even they become rivals in the music industry?**

**Disclaimer: Yay! This IS my first ever to write a fanfic! In addition, this is not just an ordinary fanfic but also a songfic... I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE****‼**** HOPE I DO! **

**CHAPTER 1: Chibi friends**

"Mi-chi, you better be hurry! You don't want to be late, right?" a man in the age of 52 said to his beloved grandchild. He has hazel brown eyes and chocolate brown locks.

"Neh Ojii-chan, I can't find my shoes!'' a 7 year old girl said to her grandfather. She has the same features as her grandfather has. Her hair reach in her waist and she put a clip in her right side and wore a baby pink gown with a ribbon in the back.

"Did you look for it in your room?"

"Uhm, I did not." She said as she pouted her cute little cheeks.

"You better check right away Mikan. Your parents must be waiting for you now." He said as he slowly pushes her to her room.

Mikan immediately run to her room and found her shoes just behind her cabinet. After she found it, Mikan and her grandfather went to the auditorium.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

** "**Sume-chan, are you ready for your recital?" a woman with crimson eyes and blue hair asked her child.

"Even if I said no, there is nothing I can do." A 6-year-old boy answered sarcastically. He has crimson eyes and messy raven hair.

"Neh Sume-chan, you don't want your father to be disappointed to you so you better be ready." She said as she fixed her child's hair.

"Okaa-san, will you quit calling me that name. It shivers me." He faced his mother.

"Are you practicing to be a grown-up man?" she gave him a sweet smile.

"Hn." He walked away and proceeded outside. "Are we not suppose to go to the auditorium right now?

"Oh. Let's go." They went to their car immediately and proceeded to the auditorium.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Yuka, are they already here?" Izumi Yukihara approached his wife as he keeps on walking so tensely.

"Don't worry about them, Darling. I am sure they are on their way." She said as she calms down her husband.

"What if something happens when they are on their way? What if—"

"Don't be ridiculous, Izumi." She raised her voice and held the shoulders of her husband. Izumi released a deep sigh.

"Tense and nervous, are we, Izumi?" Izumi and Yuka turn their backs to see the owner of the voice.

"Ioran?" Izumi asked.

"Yes Izumi. It is I." a man with black locks goes near to them.

"It's been a long time since the last time I saw you. How are you?" he embrace him. Izumi and Ioran were classmates and best friends when they were in high school.

"Well, I am doing fine. I have lots of work to do especially in business and in the same time in family matters." He pulled himself from the hug and fixed his tie.

"Great. That's good to hear." He replied. He turned to see Yuka and gave her a concern look about their daughter.

"Izumi, you seem tense and nervous a while ago. Why?" He asked.

"Well, ohm I was worried about my daughter. She should be here by now." He kept on glancing his watch and the entrance door.

"Same as my son but don't worry, they are on their way already." He tapped his shoulder. Then suddenly they heard the door open.

"Otou-san!"

"Kaoru!"

"Otou-san, we have been waiting for you." Yuka walked to his father and greeted him.

"Kaoru, what took you so long?" Izumi headed to his wife and kissed her on her cheeks.

"Tou-san, where is Mi-chi?" Izumi asked.

"Where is our son?" Ioran asked.

_Flashback: Mi-chi's POV_

We were heading to the auditorium and Jii-chan is walking very fast because we were almost late. I was not in the mood today, not because I do not like having recitals, I just hate the audience. They just give applause to the performers not because of their talent but because they show respect to their parents, the executives. Well, as we were heading to the auditorium, I spotted a beautiful Sakura tree and I feel like going to it.

"Neh Jii-chan, may I be excuse just for a minute?" I stopped from walking and Jii-chan stop.

"Mi-chi, your parents are waiting for you." He knelt down and touched my cheeks.

"Mou, just for a minute Jii-chan. May I? Pwweaase Jii-chan?" I asked him with puppy eyes look on my face. I know he cannot resist it.

"Ok Mi-chi. But be back immediately. Your father will get mad."

"Yup! Thanks Jii-chan." I hug him and I go to the tree wearing my best smile.

_End of flashback_

"*sighs*when I grow up, I want the world to know me because of what I have not what I am." I released a deep sigh and felt the breeze ran through my hair. Suddenly someone jumped from the tree and broke the silence.

"Dream on little girl." A boy with a raven hair and crimson orbs and who is a year older than I am broke out from nowhere.

"Why are you here?" I stepped back because I planned to run away.

_Flashback: Sume-chan's POV_

"We are already here son."

"I know." I get up immediately from the car and walked away.

"Where are you going Sume-chan?" my mom worriedly asked then she followed me.

"I just want to freshen up mom. Promise I won't spoil the show." I said as I faced her. She gave a nod and a smile that I kept as a treasure. As I continue my walk, I saw children practicing their recital pieces. The noises they made irked me. Noises I mean, not music. Do they really know what music really is? They are making me deaf. I glanced at my surroundings and a certain tree caught my attention so I went there. I took my rest for some time when somebody disturbed me. A little girl with a brunette hair and hazel eyes is standing at the bottom of the tree. For a moment of silence, she finally broke it by saying something about letting the world know about her. Then I decided to show up. I uttered, "Dream on little girl."

_End of flashback_

"Why are you here?" the little girl said and stepped back. She looked as if she is uncertain of me.

"I should ask you the same thing." I stepped closer to her and I was shock by her response. She crossed her arms and she pouted at me.

"You are meanie." She suddenly sat down on the ground and smiled. "You were trying to scare me, neh? Unfortunately I wasn't."

"Hn. Apparently you were." I sat beside her.

"Mou, why are here anyway?" she looked at me.

"Don't make me repeat again little girl. I was here before you came." I faced her.

"Eh?" she was shock.

"Hn." I closed my eyes and I felt she stood up in front of me and I heard her chuckle.

"I guess you heard me, neh? Well those things I said were true." She sighed.

I looked up to see her but she was still wearing her smile that any boy will drool by it.

"I want to sing to the world and be a pop star someday. How about you?" she asked and turned to face me. I felt my cheeks warm up so I looked away.

"I don't want to be anyone."

"Well, it doesn't mean you have to be someone else you know. The thing is you just have to be happy and contented on what you have." She knelt down and her face is few inches from mine. My face became warmer in that time. I cover my eyes with my bangs.

"You are red. Are you sick?" she chuckled.

"Stay away!" I hissed.

"I haven't known you. By the way, I am—"She was cut off because we heard someone yelling.

"Mi-chan!"

"Sume-chan!"

"Okaa-san?" She ran to her mother and hugged her.

"We have to get inside. Your show is about to start now."

"Sume-chan, your father is worried about you. Let's get in already."

I stood up and proceeded to the hall. My mom just followed me and I left little girl and her mother in the tree.

_Mi-chi's POV_

"Gomen Kaa-san, I forgot." I smiled at my mother and she caressed my cheeks. She grabbed my hand and we started walking.

"Ikuyo neh, Mi-chi. Your father and Jii-chan are waiting."

"Hai!" I tightened my grip and we proceed to the auditorium.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The recital was not that bad at all. Many children sang their songs beautifully. I was sleepy while I was waiting for my turn. Nevertheless, it stopped when a familiar boy stood on the stage. I know that he was the boy in the Sakura tree. His name was somewhat "-sume Hyuu-". I did not clearly hear his name because of the cheers and yells of the audience. Then the music began to play. He sang _Go the Distance_ it was wonderful to hear. I kept on starring at him then I realize I was starting to like him. His face wore no emotion but his eyes tell everything. Then the music stopped and the lights were off. The host thanked him and after the host called my name, which means it is my turn. Break a leg, Mi-chi!

_Sume-chan's POV_

At last, my part was finish! I went to the backstage for my exit. There I saw little girl coming to me.

"You were great back there." She gave me her sweetest smile.

"Tsk. Whatever." I walked out and went back to my chair. The lights were still off then the spotlight appeared. She sang _Tomorrow. _She has an angelic voice that could melt anybody's hearts. Her smile was dazzling and she really sang the song wholeheartedly. She really hopes to be a star someday. Does she know that she is a star for me already? There I just realize that her song had just ended. People were already going out from the auditorium. I was about to go out too when someone stopped me. After all it was just little girl.

"Sume-chan? Neh, I am happy to meet you. We will still see each other again, right?" She smiled at me but her eyes were sad.

"If you promise me that you'll continue your dream whatever happens, we will meet again." I held her hands but I was shocked when she hugged me.

"Sayonara Sume-chan."

"Till we meet again, Mi-chi."

"Don't ever forget me."

"I promise."

**A/n: **Finally, chapter 1 is finish! I would like to thank My Kohais, Ella and Carlos for the ideas here. Please read and review‼ See you in the next chapter‼


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Secret Untold

Normal POV

It was a beautiful morning. Birds were chirping and students were not running in the hallways of Gakuen Alice. The students can hear a pleasing sound of music. A certain brunette of 17 was playing her favorite piece River Flows in You. She played it gracefully but she stopped it all of a sudden.

"When will I ever see you again, Sume-chan?" She said whispering the last word. She leaned on the piano and covered her face with her palms.

"Why did you stop?" a lad asked her from behind. She raised her head and looked at him.

"Oh. Why are you here Hyuuga-kun?" she turned to face him but still sitting on the piano seat.

"It is Natsume for you. And don't answer me with a question." He walked towards her and sat in the front row of the music room.

'Why does he let me remember Sume-chan?" she thought and starred him for a minute.

"Having a marvelous time examining my handsome looks, little girl." He smirked. A vein popped on her head and she went down to him. She is already standing in front of him.

"I have a name and it is M-I-K-A-N! As if I am! Will you please get out of my sight, Natsume-kun?" she shouted except for the phrase.

"Why?" Natsume felt that his heart ached after what he heard.

"Want to know?" she put her hands on her waist and looked at Natsume.

"Would I ask why if I don't want to know?" he raised an eyebrow and looked away.

"Make me." She turned around and when she was about to walk away, she felt a tight grip on her wrist and it made her winced in pain.

"Natsume Hyuuga, let go of me!" she tried her best to pull herself but the more she does it, the more she felt the pain.

"Tell me the reason." He faced her making their faces 6 inches apart.

"Let go of me first." Natsume loosened his grip and stepped back a little. Mikan felt the part where Natsume grasped.

"Spit it."

"I want you out of my sight because you reminded me of someone from my past. That is it! Nothing else to tell!" she shouted from the top of her lungs then she heard natsume chuckled.

"I understand."

"You grabbed my hand then you chuckled then you said you understand then wait! WHAT!"

"I understood your situation, air headed! I think that you saw your dream boy in me." He smirked. He looked up to see her reaction.

"Eh? You are such a joker Natsume-kun! Well, hell no! You jerk! Why would I see my ideal man in you? You insensitive jerk!" she shouted and her face became red.

"Would you quit your love quarrel? It is not appropriate!" a girl with a raven hair and violet eyes came out from the door unexpectedly. Hotaru Imai, known as the ice queen of the campus. She loves blackmailing and the best friend of Mikan since childhood.

"Hotaru! Thank goodness you are here." She ran to her best friend to hug her but she was hit with a Baka Gun.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ouch Hotaru, you are so mean!" She rubbed her head.

"Natsume, good thing I found you!" a blonde lad with azure eyes appear from the door.

"Oh. Ruka-pyon and Hotaru-chan are cute. Are you two dating?" Mikan smiled. Ruka gave 10 shades of red while Hotaru is being stoic.

"In your dreams, idiot. This is not my purpose of coming here, so do not waste my precious time."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Serena-sensei wants to talk to you."

"Oh all right. Let us go. Ja neh, Ruka-pyon. And we are not yet done Mr. I-don't-even-care!"

"I'm looking forward to it, Air headed!" Mikan and Hotaru went out to the room.

"So what brought you here, Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"Before I answer your question, did Sakura-san react when Imai said love quarrel?" he went to the stage and sat on the edge of it.

"Good question Ruka, obviously not. She is just too dense to notice it." He answered.

"Did you already tell her?"

"Tell her what?" he looked at him.

"Don't play dumb Natsume. I know you like her."

"I have question for you, Ruka." He went to Ruka and sat beside him.

"Bring it on dude." He smiled.

"What do you feel when Imai is in front of you especially if you two are the only one."

"Well—"he thought of it. "I feel nervous and decide to back out." He bowed his head.

"See. That is what I also feel." He looked up.

"I guess you are wrong Natsume. That's not what you feel. You are still having doubts because of that girl from your past.

"I am just keeping my promise. You know that she is my first love." Ruka jumped down from the stage.

"She is just your past and a puppy love. It has been 10 years already. Are you sure she is keeping her promise right now?

Natsume closed his eyes and released a deep moan. 'I hope you still remember me, Mi-chi.' Natsume jumped down too. "I'll think about it. So, what is it that you are going to tell me?"

"You should be Natsume and about the thing, Yuu asked if we could make a band."

"A band? We'll talk about it with the group." Natsume went to the exit and Ruka followed him. They went outside to look for their other group mates.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"You may come in."

"Ohayo gusaimasu Serina-sensei." Hotaru and Mikan greeted their teacher.

"Please have a seat." A woman of 32 offered them a seat. She is their Music teacher.

"Thank you, sensei."

"I called both of you because I need your help." She sat on her chair and showed them some papers.

"This is going to be next next week. Are we going to have a concert?" Hotaru ask her.

"Yes, we are going to have. He is a singer of Y-Company and from France." Mikan widened her eyes as she heard the name of the company. Hotaru noticed her reaction.

"What's wrong Sakura-san?" her sensei asked and wondered about her reaction.

"Well you see, Y-Company has very talented artists and singers and gosh, in behalf of the Academy I am honored." She smiled but Hotaru was not convinced with her. She looked at Hotaru; she saw her giving an Explain-to-me-everything look.

"We all here are also honored that Y-Company chose our Academy." Serina-sensei stood up and went to her cabinet to get two sheets of paper. "So here are the assignments. You can ask anyone for assistance. Any questions?" she handled the papers to them and Mikan and Hotaru stood up.

"Everything is clear Serina-sensei. We are going now." The two exited immediately and Hotaru brought Mikan to the comfort room.

"Idiot, tell me now. Tell me everything you know about Y-Company." Hotaru gave her a glare and crossed her arms.

"Y-Company? Ano..M-my father owns i-it. Moreover, I am a Yukihara. I just use my mom's surname just to avoid the press. I was just shocked because if they are going to hold a concert, it means my father's back!" she explained to Hotaru and bowed her head so she can't see Hotaru's reaction.

"Ok. Let's go the canteen. I want crabs. You owe me for not telling sooner." Hotaru dragged Mikan with her.

"You are not mad, Hotaru?"

"Why would I get mad? I will just waste my saliva and exhaust my mind." Hotaru said. "I know everything Mikan. I just waited for the right time to tell me."

"Thanks Hotaru. Please keep it as a secret." She begged.

"If you'll pay for my snacks and lunch, I'll keep it."

"All right! Let's go. I am also hungry." She giggled and they went to the canteen.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"What do you think, Natsume?" a dirty yellow haired person with eyeglasses asked their leader.

"I can't wait you know! It has been awhile since I played drums." A yellow sandy haired lad said with excitement. "So, decide now Natsume-san."

'It has been 10 years since that I didn't sing." Natsume thought and watched his friends. They are really looking in to it. Natsume stood up, got his coat and went outside. He turned to see his friends and said, "When will be our first practice, Blazing Red?"

"Are you sure Natsume? Blazing Red?" Ruka gasped and raised an eyebrow. He does not expect on Natsume's sudden decision.

"Do you want me to take my decision back?" he faced them leaning the door.

"No. Not of course." They chorused.

"Oh then that is clear. Let's go to the canteen.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"WHAT! Hotaru you can't! I love him and I don't want to disappoint him!" Mikan shouted letting the students hear her but a certain person clenched his fist upon hearing.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Hotaru, you are really mean!" she rubbed her head.

"Sakura-san, daijobu?" Yuu helped Mikan to stand up.

"Iinchou, Arigatou." She thanked him and went back to her seat.

"Hotaru, why did you do it?" she sat in front of Hotaru and took a sip from her soda.

"You really want to reveal the truth." Hotaru stated.

"No."

"Idiot." Hotaru gazed to Mikan and saw Natsume taking glances to her friend.

"I see you are getting well with Hyuuga." Mikan almost choked to Hotaru's statement.

"What are you saying? There is nothing between us. Besides he always teases me." Mikan answered and played with her food."

"You love him but you just don't admit it. Try to tell him. There is nothing wrong if you'll try. He won't reject you, Mikan. I guess he feels the same way about you." Hotaru leaned closer to her with the support of her hands.

"I am confused Hotaru. I don't know what to do." Mikan bowed her head and thought deeply about the situation.

"You're still thinking about your childhood friend. Anyway, how can you say whether you are right or wrong if you won't try and won't let go of your past. Mikan, I know you can do it. If it won't, don't worry I'll be here to kill that Hyuuga!" mikan chuckled and went to Hotaru to hug her.

"Thanks Hotaru."

"I'll let you pass now." Hotaru hugged her back.

"How sentimental." A voice came from their back. They broke the hug and turned their back.

"Insensitive jerk" Mikan uttered.

"Pig-headed" Natsume replied.

"Bastard"

"Ugly"

"Freak"

"Gorilla"

'Here we go again' the group thought.

It was a beautiful day for them, except for the two.

**A/n: **Was it good? I know it sucks. Please read and review‼ Send some comments regarding this chapter. Arigato minna-san‼ Chapter 3 is on‼


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Our Revelation part 1**

It was not an ordinary day in Alice Academy. Students in Class 3-B were busy for the up-coming concert. Some were assigning for the lights, stage arrangements and technical effects

"Mikan-chan! Mikan‼" a pink haired girl came running to Mikan bringing some papers for her. She is Anna. Behind her are her best friends, Nonoko and Sumire.

"Mikan, can you pass by the auditorium later?" Anna asked her.

"We just want you to see if the auditorium is all right with you." Nonoko begged her. Sumire interrupted them and moved closer to Mikan.

"Mikan, they won't believe me! I told them that you love it but they kept on insisting that something is lacking!" Sumire shook her.

"Permy-chan, stop!" Mikan chuckled. "I know that it's wonderful and I'll check it later. I have to check the sounds."

"Mikan-chan, please tell us what you think about it later, ok?" Nonoko requested.

"Sure. No problem. Ohm guys, can you put those boxes to the stock room?" Mikan pointed to the boxes.

"Ok. Anything for you Mikan. Let us go guys!" Anna squealed and dragged her friends to the room. Mikan turned her back and went towards the table where Hotaru is.

"Neh Hotaru, I'm gonna leave you here first. I'm going to see Narumi-sensei for the order of the concert. So see you later." Mikan left Hotaru and went out of the room.

"Suit yourself, Mikan." Hotaru said still focusing on her laptop. Everybody thought that she was busy apparently, she is playing _Spider Solitaire: Difficult level. _All of sudden she felt someone's presence in front of her so she took a glance that's when Amethyst meets Azure. It took a moment to get Hotaru to her senses.

"State your business, Nogi." Still focusing on the desktop.

"Well, I just want to have a little talk with you." Ruka said as he leaned back and spread his arms to the chair.

"As you see, I am busy. Find anyone else to have the little chitchat of yours." Hotaru glared to him.

"What are you doing? I thought you are already done with the effects. Sakura-san said it."

"So? What will happen if I am done with it? It doesn't even matter." She still wore her stoic face and continued playing the game.

"What are you doing anyway?" Ruka got curious so he stood up and went to Hotaru's back to peek. He was shock on what he saw. He can't believe that the Hotaru Imai is just wasting her time on playing those kind of stuff.

"Now you see I am concentrating here so I am busy." Hotaru turn to see Ruka's reaction. She just smirked on what she saw.

"You are just playing and then you make me curious on it! You are so evil! I can't believe it!" Ruka went back to his seat still absorbing the happenings.

"No one told you to get curious. And Nogi, to see is to believe, get on with it!" While concentrating on the game, she noticed that he is staring at her with a grin on his face.

"Don't you dare stare at me like that and quit grinning! It is creepy! I am already having goose bumps here." Hotaru touched her nape and scowled at him. Ruka bend forward making their faces inches apart.

"I never knew you had such beautiful eyes and its color is Amethyst." Hotaru raised an elegant eyebrow.

"You know what Nogi; I'll make you pay 200 yen for disturbing me, 300 yen for making me waste my time and a thousand yen for mocking me." She closed her laptop to see Ruka's face clearly.

"I'll pay you if you'll go with me." Ruka said while grinning.

"Don't ever try to blackmail me 'because I won't even buy it." Hotaru stood up and put her laptop in her bag.

"Where are you going?" Ruka looked up.

"If you are going to talk about something that won't make me rich, don't even try to do it. It will make you embarrass, so quit fooling me." Hotaru was about to walk when Ruka suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"I wasn't on the topic yet." Ruka clarified. She just gave him an interrogated look.

"1000 yen for touching me. Let go or else you won't see the sun tomorrow." Ruka immediately let go of her hand.

"I am here to talk about how to let Mikan & Natsume be together."

"Go on." Hotaru put her bag on the table and sat in front of him.

"You see it is so obvious that they like, no, I mean love each other but they doubted it and unclearly see it." Ruka told Hotaru his reasons and observations about the two. "And now I need your help to find a way they can confess their feelings."

"As Baka's friend, it is not proper to mess about her life but as the Ice Princess and Blackmailer Queen, I'll accept your pact but for one exchange." Hotaru looked directly to his eyes.

"Say it."

"You'll be my servant." Upon hearing those words, Ruka's eyes widened and dropped his jaw. She is really unpredictable and vindictive!

"How can you do that to me?" He shouted.

"You'll just have to say yes or no! It's not that hard to decide but if you don't agree, I won't help you." She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Fine, I'll do it for their sake." Ruka said in retreat and bowed his head.

"Great. I see no problem in talking to you." She smirked. Ruka blushed of 10 shades of red in his cheeks. It may be an insult for her but to him; it is a compliment.

"So here is the plan." Hotaru looked at her watch to check the time. "This afternoon a new couple will bloom." She took a piece of paper and a box from her bag.

"How can you assure of it?" Ruka looked at the box wondering what would be the content of it.

"Do you doubt my plans?"

"No, just continue."

"Ok. Therefore, this afternoon Mikan will go to the auditorium to check it. There, the confession will take place." She wrote something on the paper and gave it Ruka. "You'll have to find Natsume and talk to him. Afterwards, give him this." Ruka looked at the paper and put it on his pocket.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ruka asked.

"Knowing Natsume, he will do something that will make Mikan happy." She opened a box and showed two sets of earphones. "Use this if incase you failed. This is an improvised walky-talky. This enables us to have contact. Is that clear?" Hotaru handed the earphones.

"I am expecting a good result so don't blow it." She walked out leaving a smiling Ruka behind.

"Natsume you are so lucky that I help you. But thanks by the way, I got a chance to be with Hotaru." Ruka said to himself.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"So I'll see you around Mikan-chan?" Narumi-sensei escorted her out to the room.

"Thanks Narumi-sensei." Mikan bowed her head and received the box that Mr. Narumi handed.

"Mikan-chan let me ask you a question."

"What is it sensei?" Mikan smiled at him.

"Did someone court you?" Mr. Narumi is not sure of what he asked so he looked away and saw someone resting under the Sakura tree. It is no other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"Many tried but I turned them down. I am not yet ready to be in a commitment. I want to prepare myself for the right person." Mikan answered wholeheartedly. Mr. Narumi bent down and caressed her cheeks.

"You'll find him soon. Just open your heart and eyes."

"Thanks a lot sensei." Mikan hugged him.

"Go now Mikan. I see you are very busy now." Mr. Narumi pulled himself from the hug.

"I'll go ahead Mr. Narumi." Mikan waved her hand and proceeded to her room. As she walked through the halls, she suddenly hummed her childhood song. She felt happy at that time.

'Someday we will see each other again, Sume-chan.' she thought and continue to hum.

"Where did you learn that song?" a familiar voice came out all of sudden. Mikan stopped her tracks and diverted her body to the back.

"Natsume, you are here." She looked at him fretfully.

"What did you hum? I mean what song?" Natsume asked her. Mikan saw melancholy in his eyes. As she looked at it, she felt sadness and eagerness to know behind it.

"Idiot. You haven't answered my question." Natsume's voice rose.

"Well it is _Tomorrow_. Got a problem with that?" Mikan crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"How long did you know that?" Natsume pinned her to the wall. Mikan could feel his breath and her hart was thumping so loud that she thought Natsume could hear it.

"Natsume please let me go. What's eating you? Natsume please." Tears began to fall from her eyes. She was so scared. Natsume noticed it and let go of her hand.

"How long did you know that song?" Natsume hid his eyes through his bangs.

"Everybody knows this song Natsume. I just heard this when I was young in Hotaru's house. Why Natsume? Is there anything that has to do with it?" Mikan asked him.

"Who cares little girl? Just stay away from me! You are so annoying and it irritates me you know!" Natsume said showing no sentiment from his face.

"I should have known. I want to be friends with you Natsume but I guess it is next to impossible. Thus, I have to leave everything from here." Mikan turned around and continued walking. "I hope you are happy Natsume." She whispered enough that Natsume could hear.

Natsume, on the other side, kicked the wall with his might. He felt conscience-stricken on what happen. He just shoved the girl he loves and now Mikan is afraid to him.

'What the heck! What have I done to her?' Natsume shouted in his mind and kicked the wall again.

"Natsume, is something wrong?" Koko asked him and patted his shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong. Just leave me alone!"

"We are to help you. Tell us." Yuu insisted. Natsume couldn't help it. He sat on the floor and buried his head in his palms.

"Please. Leave me alone." Yuu and Koko stared at each other and decided to leave him.

"If that's what you want." Natsume is in his deep thought. He doesn't know what to do. He looked up and closed his eyes.

'Mi-chi please help me.'

Natsume did not know that two pair of eyes is observing him.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." A boy commented.

"Nope, you are wrong. The plan is going well. Just observe. Everything will be perfectly the same just the way I expected." The girl replied and looked at the boy.

"What do you mean?" he asked not knowing that the girl already left him.

**TBC**

**A/n: **hay! Chapter 3 is done. My mind is mixed up in making this chapter‼ Please read and rate! Don't forget to review! Thanks! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
